


City On Fire, part 2

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Make Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: Song: City On Fire by the Pierces





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona/gifts).



> Song: [City On Fire by the Pierces](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G-iiD3YGXA)

Nagito paces the room, dialing Hajime’s number furiously. He holds it up to his ear. “Come on, come on…”

_“Hi! You’ve reached Hajime Hinata, and it looks like I’m not available right now…sorry about that. Maybe my phone’s off or something. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks!”_

“Damn it!” He hangs up. Why did he doubt Hajime? He’s such an idiot. He hits himself hard in the forehead with the heel of his palm just as his phone rings. He answers it almost frantically. “Hajime?”

“No, sorry.” It’s Chiaki’s voice. “Has he gotten back to you yet?”

“No! He won’t answer his phone and no one’s heard anything from him since the day before yesterday!”

“When he left?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Nagito, the first thing you need to do is calm down…I think.”

“What do you – ”

“You’re sort of freaking out.”

He stops pacing and stares at the wall, taking a deep breath. “Oh. Yeah. I am.”

“Mhm. Now, you know him better than anyone. Do you…have any idea where he might be?”

“No, I don’t! Why would he even leave? He’s been gone almost two days!”

“Calm,” she reminds him. “Take a few more breaths…now, where would he go if he were feeling down? He couldn’t have just vanished into thin air. It’s not like you to let your emotions get control of you like this…I think.”

He nods. “You’re right. You’re right, but give me a second. I’m going to get a glass of water.” He puts his phone down on the ground and downs the glass in a few gulps. He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. The worry lingers, but slowly he can feel his composure and self-control returning. He picks up the phone again. “Alright. Sorry about that. I feel much better.”

“You sound more like yourself,” she remarks in that quiet, gentle voice of hers. “Now. If you were Hajime, where would you go?”  
“I don’t know, but…” He freezes. “Wait. Yes, I do. I know where he is.”

“Are you going to go get him?”

In answer, he hangs up and runs into the garage. He doesn’t have a car like Hajime does, but…he seizes the handlebars of Hajime’s bicycle and opens the door, running out, closing it again, and taking off down the street as fast as he can. Hajime spends so much time at Nagito’s house that his things tend to get left here, including his bike. It’s lucky Nagito’s parents are always gone on business trips; he doubts they’d even recognize the house. It’s become more Nagito’s and Hajime’s than Nagito’s family’s.

He doesn’t want to lose that.

He pedals as fast as he can until his legs are burning and he has to stop. He runs into a gas station and buys two bottles of Sprite and stuffs them in his pockets, starting up again.

It takes much longer than he’d like, and the sun is setting by the time he gets there, but finally, hugging the bike lane, he gets to the hill beside the highway just outside of the city. Hajime’s car is parked in the dirt with a ticket on his windshield. Nagito hides the bike in the bushes and sprints up the hill, his fingers holding the now-warm Sprite in a death grip in the pockets of his hoodie. The tall, dry yellow grass swishes against his jeans. He gets to the top and stops. Sure enough, there, on the very edge of the drop, watching the sun dip below the horizon and bathe the sky a gorgeous orange color, is Hajime. He’s wearing the same shirt he was when he left the other day, and his knees are drawn up tight to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His chin rests heavily on his forearms.

Nagito hesitates. His boyfriend clearly hasn’t heard him. The roar of the cars on the highway is distant now, quiet. He tentatively walks forward and sits down cross-legged beside Hajime, giving him a small smile. “Hey there.”

Hajime glances over at him, then looks back at the sunset. “Hey,” he mumbles. “Why are you here?”

“You don’t sound that surprised.”

Hajime says nothing. Nagito looks out across the landscape, too. “Do you remember the first time we came here? You’d just asked me out, and I was still really awkward about even spending time with you, and you had to practically drag me up here to watch the sunset with you. You said this could be our place. If one of us was ever lost, or needed help, and for some reason couldn’t contact the other, we’d come here, and the other person would always find us. I’d forgotten about that, actually. It seems like forever ago.”

“Yeah, it does,” Hajime says quietly. “I tried to take you here for a picnic, too, a couple months later, but it was snowing, and neither of us had warm clothes, not to mention it was too steep to climb in the snow, so we had sex in my car instead.” There’s a tiny smile on his face.

Nagito laughs. “Yeah. We’ve come here a lot since then, but I don’t think we ever tried to come in the winter again.”

“No, we haven’t.” He looks over at Nagito. “We’ve been a lot of other places, too. And we’ve done a lot of things.”

“I think I’ve heard you say ‘I love you’ more than I’ve ever heard even my parents say it.”

“So why would you doubt me?”

“I…” He sighs. “I don’t doubt you. I’ve never doubted you. I just doubt myself. I’ve never thought I was good enough for you. I still don’t. I have no idea why you even want to be around me most of the time. No one likes me. But you came into my world and turned it completely upside down and suddenly I felt like I had someone who loved me. But it’s confusing, you know? Everyone else hates me. Literally everyone. I’m garbage. I don’t even deserve their respect. And yet the one person I admire and love the most, the person I least deserve, decides he’s in love with me. It only takes a tiny seed of doubt to make me think he might not be after all. I just don’t believe you could ever love me, so when someone affirms my doubts, even if I know it might be false, it’s hard to still believe otherwise. But…I was wrong. I was so, so wrong, and I hurt you.”

“A lot, yes. I haven’t eaten since I left, Nagito. I mean, I’m no Akane, but I am a human being. Do you have any idea how much emotional pain it takes to keep a person from eating anything for days at a time? I’m still not hungry. I can’t do anything but wonder what I did wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong. I was the one who was wrong. I’m a fucked up mess and I was wrong.”

“I love you.”

He wraps his arms around Hajime. “I love you, too.” He tightens his grip as Hajime’s shoulders begin to shake. “Oh, baby, no, please don’t cry, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Hajime buries his face in Nagito’s shirt, and Nagito strokes his hair gently. “It’s okay, love.”

“I promised I’d never leave you. Will you promise me that, too?”

“I promise, Hajime, I promise.” He fishes the Sprite out of his pockets and hands one to Hajime. “Here. You must be thirsty.”

“Yeah. I finished my water bottle last night.” He straightens and wipes his eyes. “Thank you. And…thank you for coming to find me.”

Nagito twists the cap off of his soda and smiles at his boyfriend. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FIXED IT ASJJIUHUIHTHGJKHJF  
> I hope this at least somewhat made up for that last songfic. That was cruel of me. :'(  
> Anyway, as always, if you liked something or thought I could've done something better, let me know in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated! And if you have a song request for any pairing or character or really anything from Super Dangan Ronpa 2 (Komahina if you don't specify, whoever else you say if you do), I'd love to hear it! I'm a little desperate for more songs, as I need them to continue this series. A couple of angels who have already requested songs offered a couple more to me, which I'll start working on promptly, but it'd be great to hear from the rest of you, too! I would be so grateful! And I promise they won't end up like the first City On Fire!  
> And to you, Fiona, I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry that last one was so awful, so I wanted to make it up to you by devoting a make up fic to you as well.


End file.
